A Few Poems
by Miriku-'-'-Yami no Hikari
Summary: Just what the title says. Poems pertaining to YuGiOh characters. Some of them are in parts, but each 'chapter' is a different poem. R&R, I'd like to know if I'm a good poet or not!
1. Thoughts on my Other, Part I

**Disclaimer:** Nope. I only own this poem, and the other ones. This might take a while to update, because I write these down as they come to me.

**Thoughts on my Other, Part I**

**Yami**

Half of another; part of my other; that is my destiny—

Imprisoned for millennia, slave to the one who set me free.

I do not understand how he can treat me as a friend;

He does not know the paths I've tread, nor where my stories end.

Light burns bright within him—myself, there's naught but dark;

Yet being close has left us both not without a mark.

He has become more confident, no longer weak and shy;

I find myself thinking good thoughts, more as time goes by.

He loves me like a brother, when no one else would dare;

Why does he waste his time on me? Why does he even care?

I hide it well, but doubts I have—for how long will this last?

How long until he figures out the secrets of my past?

Dark and deadly secrets, though I do not quite recall—

Just that, because of evil in my heart, I lost it all.

Destruction of my homeland, part the price I had to pay

To take the evil Shadow Games and lock them all away.

It tore my heart to do it, but the task had to be done;

If not, the world would be destroyed—not just the life of one.

My very mind was locked away, my soul was sealed up tight—

Until he solved the Puzzle on that dark and fateful night.

But that was then, and this is now—the shadows have returned;

And we shall see if Yugi's love and trust I've truly earned.


	2. Thoughts on my Other, Part II

**All right...here's the partner to that last poem!**

**Thoughts on my Other, Part II**

**Yugi**

Why has my closest friend begun to shy away from me?

We've been together ever since the night I set him free.

I've told him secrets I kept safe inside my mind for years;

All the worst mistakes I've made, all my darkest fears.

He shares what little he recalls of life in Egypt old—

Stories that would make you laugh, or make your blood run cold.

But…

Why do I get the feeling that he's leaving something out?

That he's not telling all the truth, beyond a single doubt?

I mean—he treats me like a saint, like some redeemer bright;

He acts like he is nothing, someone lost to dark and night.

I am only human, and he's my closest friend;

Always caring, always bold, always with some strength to lend.

Smart and quick, sharp and bright, ever on the run;

His fate and mine are intertwined, and we are both as one.

I still don't understand it—what does he have to hide?

Unless…

He mutters in his sleep sometimes, about 'darkness inside'.

Is that Yami hates himself? He thinks my 'light' will dim?

He thinks he has to earn the right to have me around him?

He earned my love and earned my trust a long, long time ago—

But when I try to tell him that, he always answers…No…


	3. Here's to You Yami's Farewell

**All right...a little bit of fluff. Yami tells everyone how much he loves them (not literally, of course) because he's leaving. Just read it. **

**Disclaimer Dude:** Miriku does _not_ own Yuugiou.

**Here's to You (Yami's Farewell)**

Here's to you, kind Anzu—you always made me smile;

You brought me up when I was down, when I was in denial.

Here's to you, good Honda—loyal, just, and true;

I knew that I could always trust an honest friend like you.

Here's to you, Jounouchi—you were with us to the end;

Cracking jokes, dueling hard, being just a friend.

Here's to you, sweet Yuugi—the weakness of my heart;

So innocent, so brave and strong, together from the start.

The time has come for me to go, and I must say goodbye;

But please, my friends, do not despair. And Yuugi, do not cry.

I will always be here, if you four will just remember;

Our friendship is a living flame, not justsome dying ember.

I never shall forget you four, or what you've done for me—

I only hope that you will hold me in close memory.

Goodbye, my friends! My time has come! The afterlife awaits—

And Ra himself has come to guide me through the golden gates!

** How sweet...well, I thought it was. What do you guys think?**


	4. Alone

**Alone**

He stands alone.

Through good and bad, he stands alone.

Through fire and ice, he stands alone.

Through joy and pain, he stands alone.

Apart and aloof, he stands alone.

No one can touch him; he stands alone.

Forever destined to be alone, with eyes of ice and heart of stone;

He stands, unfeeling, uncaring—alone.

**Short and sweet. Not my usual style--but short and sweet. I'll leave you to your own interpretations.**


	5. Let The Games Begin!

**My poems keep getting shorter and shorter...is that a bad thing? I threw this together in, like, five minutes...**

**Disclaimer Dude:** Miriku only owns these poems and her other fanfics.

**Let The Games Begin!**

Choose your cards and strategize—the game will soon begin;  
You must be strong of mind and heart if you do wish to win.

One star will rise above you all, and King he shall be crowned;  
The best of best of duelists, and his name will be renowned.

Do you all think that you can be the greatest duelist ever?  
We shall see if you are right—or merely being clever.

Quickly, quickly, brace yourself! The game is soon to start!  
If you wouldthink to be the best, then take these words to heart.

Put your soul into your deck, and trust it to come through—  
Take care of it and make it strong; 'twill be alive, in true.

Anxious, you appear to be—you still think you will win?  
Then _now,_ my duelists and my friends—

Let the games begin!

**OooO**

**Umm...that's about it. Review, please?**


	6. Dark and Light

**(grumbles) ...I seem to be having a problem. My poems are getting so _short...__

* * *

_ **

Dark and Light

Risen from the depths of night,  
Sheltered by a caring light,  
Hopes and dreams now intertwined  
With those of he that shares his sight.

Remnant of a long-lost race,  
Absent from his time and place,  
Forced here and there by destiny  
That ever gives him different face.

Deep within another's mind,  
Studying their souls combined,  
Trying to revive himself  
And lost identity to find.

We know he was a king of old—  
A Pharaoh, rich with gems and gold—  
But was he good? Benevolent?  
He waits to hear his story told.

There is always one more fight  
For our brave, kind Pharaoh bright—  
But he has help, and always will,  
From me…

Yuugi…

Child of light.

* * *

**See what I mean? (grumbles)...**

**Anyway, please review!**


	7. Who Am I?

**Hah! Yet another really short Yami tribute!

* * *

Who Am I?**

Who am I? What is my fate?  
Born in love, or grown in hate?  
Who am I? What is my past?  
Fortune's pawn, or evil last?

Who am I? The dark or light?  
Bask in day, or hide in night?  
Who am I? What is my quest?  
To scorn the world, or be my best?

Who am I? I do not know—  
Hero bright, or villain low?  
Who am I? What must I do?  
I can't define myself in true.

Who am I? I cannot tell—  
I will not know 'til I am well.  
So I will wait until the day  
My lost mem'ries reveal the way.

* * *

**Uh...review, please!**


End file.
